Una sola mirada
by BerniValenzuela
Summary: Rose y Emmett , la primera vez te vi en la estacion , y la segunda en una boda , ¿Te seguire viendo? ¿Estaremos destinados a estar juntos?
1. Cap 1 : la primera vez

**Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Sthephenie Meyer y sus personajes , solo es mia la idea.**

Una sola mirada

**Pov: Rosalie**

Era un día muy especial, me iba a juntar con Royce, mi novio, en la tarde íbamos a preparar la boda, solo nos quedaban 2 semanas.

Fui corriendo a la estación, estaba muy apurada, compre los boletos y me subí al primer tren que encontré, estuve todo el rato pensando en el, en sus ojos, en su mirada cuando me decía que me amaba, en cuando lo conocí ese día en el banco, donde nuestros padres trabajaban.

Cuando tuve que bajar del tren , se me cruzo la persona mas perfecta del mundo , era alto , músculos , tenia una hermosos rizos cafés , era como el pequeño de Vera , solo que en versión adulta , el me miro fijamente , como si me estuviera buscando , me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa, cuando tuvo que entrar al tren , yo ya estaba afuera .

Cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando le grite:

-Como te llamas?

-Emmett, y tu? – grito

-Rosalie – cuando le dije eso, las puertas se cerraron.

Emmett tan perfecto, su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos, en general TODO me enamoro de el.

En ese momento, me prometí que lo tendría que volver a ver.

**Pov Emmett:**

Después de un día de trabajo, tuve que ir a la estación, a tomar un tren, mi casa quedaba muy lejos que no me podía ir caminando.

Todos los trenes estaban llenos, para la mala suerte mía, que necesitaba llegar rápido, estuve mucho rato esperando, estos pasaban y pasaban.

Cuando logre tomar uno, se abrieron sus puertas y allí apareció ella, la mujer más perfecta del mundo, alta, rubia, hermosa, ojos que te hipnotizaban, TODO de ella te enamoraba.

Cuando ella salía y yo entraba nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando ella ya estaba afuera, me grito:

-Como te llamas?

-Emmett- le respondi y le pregunte muy rápidamente - Y tu?

-Rosalie – me alcanzo a responder cuando se cerraban las puertas, hasta su nombre combinaba con su voz, ella era como una rosa.

¿Seria ella Rosalie Hale? La que se iba a casar con ese Royce, ¿Ella era la Rosalie que ahora era nombrada por todos? ¿La que todo el mundo conocía?

Cuando la vi, me enamore de ella, y me dije:

"_Esta no será la ultima vez que la veras"_

_**Me encanta Rossmett! Es la mejor pareja , hasta el minuto tengo pensado dejar esto como un one-shot , pero si se me ocurre una continuación , segura que lo avanzo! Espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews! Se los agradeceria demasiado!**_

_**S¡ quieren leer mis otros fics se llaman :**_

_**Amores peligrosos y mas… :**_

_**Edward vuelve 2 años después , ( historia situada después de amanecer) , y se da cuenta de que Bella se caso , tiene una hija y su esposo es un licantropo.**_

_**¿La seguira amando? , el solo la venia a buscar para volver con ella , ¿Bella se habra olvidado de el? ¿Lo amara denuevo? Y mucho mas….**_

_**La semana "perfecta" del chucho :**_

_**Rosalie quiere hacerle la semana imposible a Jake ¿Lo lograra?**_


	2. Cap 2 : La gran idea

**Capitulo 2: La gran idea**

**Pov Emmett**

Al día siguiente, fui a trabajar, yo trabaja en el diario y estaba encargado de la parte economía y negocios, Mi mejor amigo Charles, trabajaba en la sección de eventos y a veces hacia de fotógrafo

El se estaba tomando un café y le pregunte entre risas:

-A que boda tienes que ir este mes?

-Eh… - me dijo nervioso – a la de la señorita Hale y el señor Royce

-Cual de todas las Hale?

-Creo... que es de la señorita Rosalie – dijo – pero no creo que pueda ir, voy a tener que hacer otras cosas, creo que le voy a pedir a otro que se encargue del artículo de la boda

-Es la de Rose y tu no quieres ir?- le grito – si quieres yo tomaría feliz tu trabajo – _cualquier cosa con tal de verla –_ pensé

-Emmett ¿Por qué me gritas? Es solo una boda…

-Que dices, No es solo una boda, es de una persona muy especial – le grite, _y muy linda, _me dije en mi fuero interno

-Emmett, como te digo es solo otra boda – me repitió – y además ¿Qué te pasa? , estas muy raro hoy, a ti nunca te han interesado las bodas

-No , no me pasa nada , solo es que no entiendo como desperdicias esta oportunidad – dije – como te dije antes , yo tomo tu trabajo y me haces feliz , aunque sea por solo unos minutos-

-Pero no puedes, no trabajas en el mismo que yo, tus estas en otro sector –

-Has lo que sea! – le grite - ¿Me entiendes? Necesito ir a esa boda –

-Pero Emmett, entiendo, no puedo

-No seas malo ¿Somos amigos o no?

-Si, Claro que somos amigos, pero no entiendo ¿Para que quieres ir a esa boda? Yo todavía no le veo nada especial, es como ya te he dicho muchas veces, pero parece que no entiendes, una boda mas entre todas las bodas que he ido

-Es de Rosalie, de quien hablamos, la chica mas linda de planeta, además estoy…

-¿Estas que? – me interrumpió

-Nada, nada, - le dije – ven, sígueme, hay que conseguir como sea ese trabajo para mi – dije mientras caminaba

-Espera, ¿Quieres ir así de rápido?

-No, te entiendo – dije

-Mira, primero ¿Tienes pensado lo que vas a decir?- dijo el genio de mi amigo, _a veces se hacia un sabelotodo, como si supiera mas que yo_, me reí

-Eh... no – dije – pero tengo otra idea, mejor que ir a hablar- sonreí malévolamente

-¿Cual? – me pregunto asustado

-Me disfrazare de ti – sonreí

-Pero eres totalmente opuesto a mi!- me grito

-No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar –

-Emmett! – Me grito, _otra vez_, - ¿Qué te paso, estas loco?

-Es el... – _amor,_ dije para mi

-¿Es el que?

-Nada… - dije mirando el techo

-Algo me escondes, será mejor que no sea una broma contra mi – dijo – o si no tendrás problemas –

Me reí y seguí con el tema del disfraz

-Espera… mira… yo me pongo una peluca rubia, me acho y eh... me pongo esos horribles anteojos que tienes

-Emmett! – _chico fanático de decir mi nombre _¿_No me podía llamar de otra forma? , _Pensé - Mis anteojos no son horribles!

-Charles, si lo son, anda a el baño, mira ese que esta a la vuelta de la esquina – le señale con el dedo – y te conviene mirarte en el espejo

Suspiro – Igual si te disfrazaras de mí, no te parecerías –

-Eso no es verdad! – dije enfuruñado

-¿Puedo seguir? – dijo – Mira , tu eres alto , yo soy muy normal , ni alto ni bajo , eres musculoso , yo no , tienes el pelo oscuro , yo lo tengo claro , yo ocupo anteojos , que por cierto no son horribles..

Me reí – Ya bueno, no te enojes- dije entre risas – sigue – le dije al ver que se estaba enojando

-…Digo, tu nunca has ocupado en tu vida –

-Pero sigo diciendo que si se puede arreglar –

-McCarthy, nunca pensé que estarías tan loco –

Uf! Ya no me decía Emmett, ¿yo loco? , no la verdad es que estaba enamorado y muy enamorado. E iba a lograr lo que fuera por estar en esa boda y volver a verla.

* * *

**Una pequeña conversación :**

**Charles : ¿Por qué has dicho que mis anteojos son feos?**

**Emmett : es la pura verdad , lo que digo , además échale la culpa a Berni Hale , ella lo escribió**

**Berni Hale : Chicos , no me metan , además Emmett tiene razón , esos no van contigo , déjame preguntarte algo ¿Te gusta la ciencia , o algo muy inteligente?**

**Emmett : Muy buena pregunta , jajajaj**

**Charles . si , ¿Algún problemas?**

**Berni Hale : solo decía… entonces esos anteojos encajan perfecto con tigo! **

**Emmett : Y entonces porque me lo pusiste de mejor amigo**

**Berni Hale : porque , los complementos se entienden… **

**Emmett : pero eso es el amor **

**Berni Hale : y yo digo que también en la amistad**

**Charles : No se metan con mis anteojos ¿Los puedo romper?**

**Berni Hale : No , no los rompas!!! Yo quiero que tu seas así**

**Charles : No me tortures con el look **

**Emmett : es la mejor idea que has tenido , Berni Hale**

**Berni Hale : gracias , Emmet y la tuya de disfrazarte de el tambien esta muy buena , no te imagino vestido de el.. .**

**Emmett : jajajajaj**

**Charles : no se rían de mi!**

**La continua jajajajaja, espero que les guste**

**Gracias a : ****RosalieHaledeCullen **** y ****Lou Mallory**** por ser mis primeras lectoras , si no me hubieran dicho que lo siguiera , creo que lo hubiera dejado como un one-shot , la idea completa ya la tengo , solo me falta escribirla …**

**Dejen sus reviews y me opinan si les gusta o no, y gracias por los Reviews que ya han escrito , hoy día estuve mas concentrada en avanzar esta historia que las otras que tengo , y eso que esta es la ultima que se me ocurrió**


End file.
